mucfandomcom-20200215-history
I See London...
With only two teams remaining, the bunny host takes the remaining contestants to London, England, where their challenge is to capture a criminal, like he is, before he catches them. In the end, two criminals are apprehended, bringing one back into the competition (not MK one), joining a team, and giving his captors the victory instead of the original winners because Bugs is a jerknut. One contestant is too late to discover the evil on his team, and ends up eliminated as a result. Meanwhile, two contestants get reacquainted while a third watches this unravel. Plot The episode opens with all of the remaining contestants sitting in the economy class section of the VVE Bunny Rocket, due to the fact that the White Rabbit and Jax Briggs required the winner's section of the rocket for planning the next challenge. Tanya complains about economy class, saying that they won the last challenge and should not be there. Angie Ng replies that Rabbit needs the first class for a special guest, and "what Bugs wants-", then she is cut off by Tanya, who completes her sentence, saying: "Bugs takes. From us!" The contestants converse with each other about various things. Kinzie Kensington and Twilight Sparkle are bonding over Kinzie's sunburned hand, despite their former dislike for one another. Ng is yet again on her pizza box laptop "updating her Twitter", while Brakus mocks her, mimicking Ng's actions, saying in a girly voice: "Must learn how to make nose shakes like Boner. That will impress Johnson!", making Fat Boner laugh. Brakus and Boner's antics and jokes begin to irritate Tony Montana, so he leaves economy class by himself to walk around the rocket. While walking past the winners' compartment, he overhears that Bugs and Jax are talking to a mysterious cloaked man to "take out" the contestants, mentioning that a contestant's death would cause a boost in ratings. A horrified Montana tries to hide from their view, but is found by the mysterious figure. Tone screams and the screen fades to black. Once they arrive at their destination, the group, minus Montana, is forced to parachute to the ground due to Buggs not receiving permission to land the rocket at their new location. It soon discovered that Briggs miscounted parachutes, and they are one parachute short, so Const is forced to share one with Boner. After landing on the Tower Bridge, the contestants board a double-decker bus, where Rabbit explains the night's challenge. The challenge is to catch the infamous British boxing experiment back in England on the loose with vengeance against humanity, Steve Fox, who's been hunted down by numerous assassins, but always escaped. He tells them that they will have clues hidden in various locations. Tanya then notices that Montana is missing, to which Vincent reveals that he had already been caught by the boxer. Sparkle and Kinzie sit together and talk, sharing their knowledge of London history. The contestants then begin the challenge at the Tower of London. Sebbane announces to the contestants that they need to strip two royal guards in front of the tower to find a clue hidden in their clothes. The contestants are shocked and disgusted, but complete the challenge, while singing U Can't C Me by John Cena. Team Awesome are the first to finish and head off to where the first clue takes them. Meanwhile, Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute has trouble with the challenge, as Ted Thompson thinks he has to use his teeth to strip the guard and does so, when he does not have to. Also, Boner is playing with the hat, not knowing that the clue is inside of it all along. Tanya, Kensington, and Sparkle head up the tower into the torture chamber that Anne Boleyn was held and beheaded in, while Angie demands a kiss from Earnest, blocking his progress upstairs. Team Awesome has to put one of the members of the team on a torture device to get the next clue. They choose Tanya, and she is very upset with them, but is outvoted two to one. They complete the task, get the clue, and head up to the dining hall. Johnson and Angie have at that point been kidnapped by "Steve Fox". The other team then goes to the torture device portion on the challenge. They use Thompson and complete the task, as he claimed to be extremely flexible due to his yoga exercises. Ted starts screaming despite not being stretched yet. When Brakus tells Ted off, Ted says he will become quiet, "sweaty yog-ish Monk-dude style." During the task, Brakus makes some comments about Montana, saying he doesn't trust him. When they leave, they accidentally leave Ted behind, only to return to him gone, having been captured by the boxing machine. Tanya is a "lookout" while Kinzie and Sparkle search the banquet hall. After handling a pack of guard-dog corgis, they succeed in finding the final clue, only to find Tanya missing. They are mildly concerned, but think from the clue that they have to head to the neighbourhood of Whitechapel. Back at the dining hall, Const quickly finds the final clue to locating Fox and Boner deciphers it to stand for the double-decker bus they arrived in. He and Boner hastily make their way back to it. At this point, Kinzie and Twiley are in the only building open in Whitechapel, which happens to be a punk rock club. Inside it, they see someone who they are surprised to see, but don't reveal who it is as of yet. Meanwhile, on the bus, Fox grabs Const and locks him in the glass driver's booth, but with the help of the guard dogs from earlier, Boner is able to capture Steve, and tie him up in a bag. Both teams return to the plane to reveal who they have captured. Brakus and Boner reveal Fox, who is then revealed to be no one else but Pinkie Pie in her Pinkamena personality. Vince explains that he had promised Pie that she could return to the game if she managed to not get caught, but since she was, Jacks throws Pinkie out of the rocket. The other team has caught "a criminal" who turns out to be Omar Romero, who is then put back in the game on Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute. They also show the other contestants who were captured earlier, who had seen everything on-camera. Montana is very upset with Brakus due to his unflattering comparison of him to an eel. At the barf bag ceremony, Const is voted off. Fat is upset at this, but Brakus brushes it off, strapping his parachute on and simply giving Boner a subtle warning about Montana, saying "beware of eels!" before taking the drop of shame. While Constantinos is seen jumping out of the rocket, Pinkamena is seen crouched on the top of the rocket, growling ferociously as Brakus falls down. In a separate part of the rocket, Sparkle is telling Romero that if he ever left her like that again, it wouldn't be pretty, and happily hugs him, with Kinzie behind her. Later, Kinzie is seen in the confessional where she says that she feels jittery over Omar's return. At that moment, Omar walks in because the lock to the confessional door was broken and, after some brief banter, they begin to kiss. Ted pops his head in and is shocked, but leaves without a word. In the rocket's cockpit, Sebbane happily wonders how Sparkle will feel about this and if Ted will ever tell her, before signing off the episode. Brakus is seen taking the drop of shame. When he pulls his parachute cord, several guard dogs came out of the bag instead. As he continues to free fall, Brakus comments that he should feel honoured that Montana is rather afraid of his intelligence and eliminated him, and also sarcastically thanks Vincent for giving him a cheap parachute. He then says that he is glad he won't have to be around "oily, eely company". Brakus fortunately lands in a small lake, but is then immediately seen swimming up to the shore. Trivia *"Steve Fox" captures a total of six contestants, but only five are taken back to the White Rabbit. **The only contestants not to be kidnapped are Fat Boner, Kinzie Kensington, and Twilight Sparkle. *Tanya complains that her team wasn't in first class saying that they didn't lose, even though the second place team never sleeps in first class. *This is the only episode in the show in which three people are seen in the confessional at once. *This is the first episode to feature an aftermath in the recap. **This is most likely because the aftermath episode helped the series progress, since it raised enough money to refuel the rocket, something that the aftermath hadn't done in a long time. *This episode marks the first time Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute goes to the barf bag ceremony. *This is the second episode in which Angie Ng uses a pizza box as a computer. *Omar makes his first confessional ever in this episode. *After Sebbane gives the recap, a skeleton holding an umbrella is seen outside the aircraft. *The previous episode was "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telecom" and the next one is "Seido's Peaces". Category:Ideas Category:Total Drama episodes